


Welcome to Hope County

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: AU - where the Collapse never happens/is stopped in time, F/M, Faith just wants a pet no matter how dangerous it is, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Very Tired Reader, an excessive amount of italics is probably used; be warned!, for the reader unless stated otherwise, friendships, one shots and drabbles, prompts, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: ...where all your Far Cry 5 shipping fantasies come true (maybe, probably, hopefully).





	1. heartbeat | john seed

“Your heartbeat is  _ really _ loud, John.” You muttered sleepily, voice a loud whisper in the silent night. There was the occasional deep hoot of an owl, a soft chirp of a cricket, and the odd rustle of someone moving but all of it paled in comparison to the beat of your partner’s heart.

Said partner shuffled until he could finally look down at you, arms still clasped tightly around you. He chuckled.

“Can’t really help that,” He answered before adding, “Sorry.” The humour was evident in his voice and you rolled your eyes good-naturedly, lightly slapping his chest. A twist of his lips you knew to be his most genuine smile appeared before he leaned down to press a kiss atop your head, and you blushed.

John always succeeded in making you blush like a little girl; sometimes, by simply smiling at you. His genuine smile was so rare. It reminded you of a ' _precious opal_ '; so radiant in its uniqueness, so beautiful to look at but underneath the many colours, there's more layers that only those who dig deep enough can see; and he's so beautiful, in his rareness.

It doesn’t come as a surprise that every day you see him, your love grows stronger.

You snuggled deeper into his chest, pressing your ear against warm, flushed skin. The steady  _ thud, thud, thud _ of his heart stuttered a little as you traced nonsense shapes and words into him, and you smiled.

Though, sometimes, it _does_  come as a surprise just how much you could bring about this unique side of him, how much control you had over him, how  _ easy _ it would be for you to make him completely  _ lose _ it; by doing something so little as simply  _being_ there.

_ Something so little, _ you mused vaguely, mind slipping back into its absentness right before sleep. Faintly, you could feel John shift until your head was buried beneath his chest, his arms still capturing you in its firm embrace; and right before you slipped off into slumber, you could feel his lips quietly mouth something against your forehead.

“I love you, (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted john seed to just have fluff _without_ the angst, so probably-out-of-character john seed. be warned!  
> *  
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


	2. by your side, under this starlit sky | jacob seed

The curtains were drawn, the windows open, the covers on the floor - because like  _hell_  were you staying under  _those_ heated quilts of death - and yet.

_And yet here I am, still feeling the urge to rip my own skin off to see if that'll help._

It just had to be tonight of all nights, huh? When everything had finally calmed down; when nobody was fighting; when everybody was just taking advantage of that fact to rest, heal and most of all  _sleep_. It just had to be tonight the earth decided everybody needed to burn.

Sighing, you rubbed a hand over your face and through your hair, wincing at how dry it felt. Your scalp was coated in sweat but your hair felt like one tug away from falling out. You grunted in annoyance, frowning.

A snore seemed to respond but a quick glance over showed the body beside you was sleeping still.

You glared. The urge to wake him was strong. How could he sleep through this heat?  _And_  with the covers on, albeit sliding down precariously over his lap.

Jacob was sprawled out like he had all the room in the world - which mind, he didn't but that didn't usually stop him, and you were used to it; one hand was tucked underneath the pillow while the other laid across his chest. He was looked as relaxed and casual as the next person, and while you knew it was a lie - that hand grasped more than just the underside of a pillowcase - you still couldn't help but wonder  _how_  he did it.

Could he maybe share with you? You'd really like some sleep 'round about now! Like, any moment now. Sleep! Come!

_Please?_

God, you hated this heat.

You shifted as carefully as you possibly could, not wanting to wake the light-sleeper up and tried to get into a comfortable position, which lasted for a whole three seconds before  _that_ position too became uncomfortable. Your eyes snapped open and you glared off into the shadows.

 _Well, I'm not sleeping tonight_ , you thought grumpily. You certainly weren't staying in this bed, that's for sure; too sticky and warm. So, careful once again, you slid out of the bed and stepped out of the room, down the stairs and out of the sliding back doors. The air hit your face as you breathed it in- and then frowned.

Even the air outside was hot! In fact, you'd bet it was hotter _outside_ than in! You shook your head with a tired sigh and just decided it'll have to do, laying down on one of the garden benches. It was wooden and old and you were pretty sure it had splinters galore just waiting to stick in you, but it was surprisingly comfortable. You could draw your knees up to a bending point and just gaze at the stairs, so you did, placing your arms on your stomach in a lazy fold.

The stars were visible tonight. You suppose that was one of the few good things about Montana; no matter where you go in it, you could stargaze to your heart's content, and why  _wouldn't_  you? It was beautiful, more beautiful than the day time you'd say; the bright cluster of stars against the dark background of shadowed mountains. It was almost like something out of a romance novel, the perfect view to look at, right before the love interest comes walking through the-

The back door opened with a quiet creak and you glanced in its direction to see a groggily-looking Jacob step through.

Oh.

Alright then.

Sitting up, you pulled your knees closer to your chest and smiled at him. He seemed to struggle between glaring at you with tired annoyance and concern, before finally settling on a strange twisted mixture of both. Silently, he moved until he could sit beside you and despite the uncomfortable warmth, you didn't hesitate to snuggle into his side, his arm instantly moving to rest on your shoulders.

You would never give up this, no matter the weather. His hugs were the best, you were sure of it. They never made you feel claustrophobic, they were never too tight to push away from. He always gave you the chance, even when you knew all he wanted to do was wrap you up and never let you go. He wasn't as bad as everybody made him out to be...with cuddles anyway.

Quickly, you shoved those thoughts aside by burying your face into his neck, laying a feather-light kiss on his skin that granted you a shiver throughout his body. You smiled, though that threatened to fall when the previous thoughts seemed eager to return.  
  
You knew Jacob, more than he'd like to admit, and you knew he was broken. Broken beyond repair, no matter how many times you promised to try and fix him, no matter how many times you actually  _tried_. He was too far gone, too stuck in his own mindset to ever really  _change_ and you suppose, if you were honest with yourself, you detested it.

Absolutely  _hated_ it.

You didn't like the man he became when he was away from you; even when around his siblings, he was different - this silent, looming figure that threatened everybody who even  _looked_  at his brothers and sister with a painful death - and you knew he'd do it.  _Has_  done it.

He wasn't a nice person, not really.

Maybe  _you_  weren't a nice person for putting up with it, for loving him regardless, for staying with him. Maybe you were a monster for  _loving_  the monster.

You didn't know. You weren't sure if you ever did.

But maybe that didn't matter. Maybe you were supposed to love him no matter  _how_  he turned out, no matter what life threw at him. Maybe you were supposed to be here, in his arms, lazily tracing the old and new scars on his skin just so somebody -  _anybody_  - can see that there was still a human inside him, deep down; that he did try.

Sometimes.

A hand running down your arm tore your attention away from your thoughts, and you looked up to see Jacob looking down at you, blank to all others but you. His eyes crinkled ever-so-slightly in concern and you smiled to calm him. You pulled away from him, finding the embrace too hot now to stay in it, and felt as he almost hesitated, the urge to keep you in his arms apparent, only to let you go anyway.

Pecking him on the lips, you shifted until you were back in your old position, legs bent at the knee but not drawn to your chest, laying down the best you could with another person sitting on the bench as well. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as it used to be but it would do, especially when Jacob huffed and moved your legs over his own, grasping one of your feet to begin gently kneading into it.

You sighed almost without meaning to, and then slapped his arm when you saw the smirk threatening to appear on Jacob's face.

"Shut up," You mumbled.

"Didn't say anything," Jacob replied almost  _innocently_ , hands still expertly messaging any potential tension in your feet and legs. You huffed a laugh.

Silence enveloped the area again but it was as comfortable as any other silence; just you two there, basking in each other's glory under the starlit sky, and you could almost drift off to sleep.

Just...slowly...-

"Why are you out here, anyway?" Jacob asked, probably unintentionally interrupting your only chance of sleep, and you sighed, folding your arms back over your stomach.

"Can't sleep. It's too hot inside."

Jacob hummed in agreement and you half-heartedly glared at him.

"I don't know what your problem is though. You were snoring your head off." You told him. Jacob froze, a hint of surprise flashing across his eyes before he seemed to mentally shrug himself out of it and continue on with the foot massage.

"I don't snore," was all he said, and you snorted.

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Definitely the Queen of sarcasm," Jacob mumbled and you cackled. Jacob didn't bother hiding his grin - he must be tired -, the smirk smoothing out into a tired, barely-there upwards tilt. You leaned up, causing your foot to dislodge out of his grip but you didn't care. Leaning up, you gently rested a kiss on the corners of his mouth before laying back down.

You always loved kissing his smile, so rare it was.

"Don't worry, you'll always be my King," You muttered, promise strong as it was the day you first said 'I love you'. He'll always be yours as you would always be his; not even the near-'Collapse' changed that. Not the fighting, not the holy war that nearly took you away from everything (from _him_ ).  
  
_Nothing_.

You would stay by his side, always. You've both been through too much together for this relationship to go any other way.

Jacob blushed, a faint hint of red on his tanned cheeks and you cackled once again, resting your head onto the bench arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written - vaguely - in an au where the Collapse never happened and nobody died.
> 
> *
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


	3. no lion for you | faith seed

"(Y/N)?" Faith queried. You'd have described her as innocent in that moment, unsuspecting, unassuming. She was looking down at the book she was reading, and at a quick glance, she _was_ reading it. Not once did her eyes stray from the words.

You knew, however, the words did not enter her head. You knew she was paying more attention to your reactions and really, it was by this otherwise-simple fact that you knew what question was about to be asked.

You could've sighed at the amount of irritation that appeared at that thought. As it was, you faltered a little in your cutting before resuming, pretending to have daydreamed. You didn't want to answer her question, not when you'd done so thousands - surely? - of times previous.

Why couldn't she just take no for an answer?

 _She was as stubborn as her brothers, honestly,_  you thought, a hint of fondness creeping up through it. Such pains, all of the Seeds were, but you wouldn't trade them for the world.

"(Y/N)?" She pushed, still innocent in her voice, though you caught the subtle movement of her eyes, peeking out of the corner of them to you.

_Maybe. Maybe you wouldn't trade them._

You breathed a sigh of exhaustion through your nose and placed the knife down onto the chopping board, turning to face the fairy-like girl. She was still reading the book. You raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms, leaning against the counter in a casual air of indifference. You _were_  going to listen, you just _weren't_ going to budge, no matter what.

Faith did that thing only mums seem to do; once she had your attention, she'd go silent, as if forcing you to start the conversation you know you didn't want to. You wouldn't; she wanted it, she starts it.

And she did, _eventually_.

When she finally did it, a tiny reluctant sigh escaped her, a quiet exhale of air and then she was placing the book down in front of her and slipping a piece of paper into it so she wouldn't lose her place. Finally, she looked up and smiled at you, leaning causally onto a loosely-curled fist.

"Are you alright?"

Your eyebrow rose higher, muscles tightening a little. Oh, so she was going to do this then, instead? Postpone the actual subject as much as she could until she could ask you when she thought you were distracted enough. As _if_ that worked.

Almost, _almost_ , you sighed - and huffed. You were so close to doing both though. She does this every time, you can't help but do both.

"Yes. Of course, I am." You answered nonchalantly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Her grin widened a little, not noticeable to those who didn't know what to look for as there seemed to be no change in that already-wide grin, but you knew. You've been with her for too many years now to have been completely blind to the minuscule changes in her expressions.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondered." She was silent for a moment but you didn't turn around. You knew she would start up again in a little bit; she always did.

A couple of minutes later, spent with you watching her and her picking the table cloth almost absently, she paused and seemed to steel herself for her next question. Though her hands lay folded in her lap, she did not look up once. She was ready for the answer before the question came;

"What's your thoughts on Susie?"

Even though you expected it, even though you knew what the question would be, you frowned, arms tightening in their grip on each other.

"You know, Faith. I've _told_ you, repeatedly." You answered, pushing yourself off the counter. You couldn't turn around quick enough, hoping she'd get the hint and move on from this subject.

She didn't. Of course, she didn't.

"I know! Really! It's just- I was wondering- um, I was wondering if you'd changed your mind?" She sounded so hopeful, you almost wanted to agree just to bring back the cheerfulness in her voice. But you didn't. You'd made up your mind; it wasn't going to change.

"No, Faith. I've told you; we are not adopting a lioness."

_Especially not one named 'Susie'. It just sounded so...deceptively innocent._

"But why?" She questioned as if you were ludicrous for  _not_ agreeing.

Absently, you thought maybe Susie and Faith would get along a lot more than you'd thought.

"Because they're dangerous!"

Faith almost seemed to huff but then thought better of it, and instead sat back in her chair, face a picture of serenity if you didn't look hard enough.

"Lionesses aren't something you can just train like a normal house pet, Faith." You felt the need to explain, to try and get rid of that look. You didn't like it when she was upset, but you couldn't budge on this. This wasn't a safe idea. Surely Faith must understand that?

For a moment, you thought maybe she did; her face fell as if reluctantly accepting it- and then lit back up like a kid who'd found a secret present hidden beneath the Christmas tree. She turned to you with that excited glint in her eyes she often got when she was around her Bliss and leaned forward, a bigger indication of how excited she was.

"You have a mountain lion  _and_ a bear, (Y/N). I'm sure you could train a lioness too!" She seemed to believe it too. You tried so hard not to sigh, really you did, and instead just shook your head and turned back to the counter, picking up the knife again.

"We're not getting a lioness, Faith." You said, and that was that.

Until the next day, when Faith seemed to accept she wasn't getting a lioness.

"But how about a honey badger?"

"No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of just wrote this without a clear idea of what I was actually writing, and then this appeared and I thought 'why not?' So, it's completely random and probably makes zero sense BUT I hope you all like it anyway. :D
> 
> *
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
